Deu a Louca em Hogwarts
by Mari Flowers
Summary: Leia para saber do que se trata!


**Autores:** Mari Flowers, Le Dixcroix e Alexandre

**Título:** Deu a Louca em Hogwarts

**Sinopse:** Leia para saber do que se trata!

**Disclaimer:** Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. Ela foi escrita com a intenção de apenas divertir fans que, como eu, gostam de ler fanfics.

**N/A:** Essa fic é de comédia e não foi escrita apenas por mim. Escrevi-a com mais dois amigos malucos que não entendem quase nada (ou melhor nada mesmo¬¬) de Harry Potter: Lenita e Alexandre. Apesar disso as melhores partes foram escritas mais por eles do que por mim xD. A idéia de escrevê-la surgiu através de uma tarefa de inglês ... bom mas isso é uma longa história e eu não vou contá-la aqui. No texto há algumas ironias com os personagens da saga e com a própria autora, J. K. Rowling. Mas não levem a sério, ok? É tudo brincadeira, afinal eu sou a maior fan dela...

Bom...Acho melhor calar a boca e deixar vocês lerem. Espero que gostem!!!

01/05/2007

* * *

**Chris chega a J. K. Rowling World**

Chris Nameless sempre soube que era uma pessoa especial, mas foi naquele dia que teve provas disso...

Ela vivia com seus avós, dois velhos loucos que repetiam sempre a mesma coisa e às vezes esqueciam que ela era sua neta. Seus cabelos ruivos com raízes escuras sempre estavam propositalmente despenteados pois escondiam uma cômica cicatriz em forma de flor, a qual adquirira ainda pequena. Uma vez sua avó, quando ainda não era louca, estava fazendo biscoitos em formato de flores e acidentalmente deixou cair um deles ainda quente em sua testa marcando-a. Desde aquele dia, Chris se tornou uma menina marcada... Notara desde cedo que tinha certas habilidades especiais. Às vezes quando tocava nas coisas estas explodiam, e certo dia, quando ficou realmente nervosa, seu cabelo pegou fogo e ficou careca. Outro fato também interessante foi quando ainda criança Chris passou um dia no campo. Sentou-se perto do lago e começou a entende o quachar dos sapos conseguindo comunicar-se com eles... Neste mesmo local, encontrou um animal comum e incrível ao mesmo tempo: uma galinha voadora. Decidiu domesticá-la chamando-a de Godofreda.

Realmente Chris era uma garota especial, não apenas por esses motivos, mas por outros também... Um dia, após passear com Godofreda, entrou em seu quarto, amarrando a coleira do animal a porta, viu uma estranha carta sobre a mesa...já sabia o que era. Sim, sempre soube que não era normal. Era uma carta de uma escola de magia e bruxaria. Nela estava escrito:

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grende feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo,_

_Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

_Cara Srt Chris Nameless, _

_Temos o prazer de informar que V.Sa . tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de..._

Antes mesmo de terminar de lê-la a galinha começou a ficar extremamente agitada, libertando-se da coleira e voando pela janela. Chris, em desespero, logo saiu correndo atrás de seu bichinho, sem largar o envelope.

Correu milhas e milhas atrás do galináceo enlouquecido, que parecia estar levando-a a algum lugar específico. Logo, a menina podia avistar um bosque escuro, onde por perto a paisagem tornava-se nublada e sombria. Godofreda adentrou na escuridão, desaparecendo. Chris pensou antes de arriscar entrar naquele local, mas lembrou-se do amor que tinha pelo animal de estimação e como era especial. Tantos momentos juntas, afinal eram quase irmãs! Num passo de coragem, entra e vai a procura da galinha.

Depois de tantos passos, entre uns arbustos e árvores caídas, reparou que Godofreda estava assentada sobre uma porta estranha. Parecia ser eletrônica, com um dispositivo para cartão. Ao aproximar, tropeçou numa pedra brilhante e hipnotizaste, na qual fica observando-a por meia hora, como alguém que não bate bem da cabeça. Acordando resolve guarda-la em seu bolso...Ao fazer isso, lembrou-se do envelope que estava nesse mesmo lugar, que colocara lá para não perde-lo durante a corrida. Retirando-o e percebeu que há algo mais além da carta. Havia também um cartão, no qual estava escrito "RógVarts"...decide passá-lo no dispositivo. As portas eletrônicas se abrem e Godofreda logo voa para dentro daquela dimensão...

De longe se podia ver um castelo antigo, porém bem cuidado. Suas paredes acinzentadas davam a impressão de ter uma idade milenar. Havia altas torres com bandeiras avermelhadas e fotos de uma mulher loira, nova pelos traços de botox e plásticas. Chris foi aproximando-se devagar da grande construção. Na entrada havia um letreiro digital com uma mensagem passando – J. K. Rowling World -. Já estava escurecendo tornando a paisagem mais assustadora. Até que sentiu a presença de alguém se aproximar. Era um homem gigantesco parado ao seu lado. Tinha o rosto completamente oculto por uma juba muito peluda e uma barba selvagem e desgrenhada, mas dava pra ver seus olhos, luzindo como besouros negros debaixo de todo aquele cabelo.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah!! Que bicho é você?! O papai Noel nos anos 60?! – Chris, perguntou aos berros de susto.

- Eu sou o guardião das chaves e das terras de J.K. Rowling World. Meu nome é Rúbeo Hagrid.

- Que fim de mundo é esse? Eu sabia que a prefeitura precisava cortar a grama daquele bosque...- disse apontando em direção ao fundo da floresta.

- Esse é seu mundo bruxo e essa é uma escola de magia e bruxaria. Você está dentro da propriedade de J.K. Rowling World.

- Magia e bruxaria? Olha, cara, eu conheço uma clínica psiquiátrica perfeita pra você...Meus avós vão nela.

- Chris...Você é uma bruxa...Isso não é loucura, é pura realidade. – Diz tentando manter-se calmo após o comentário anterior

- Prove isso. Por que eu seria uma bruxa? Macumba não é comigo, não cara.

- Por acaso não acontecem coisas estranhas quando você está com raiva...não notou algum dom especial em você?

- Ás vezes acontecem...Mas isso tudo é loucura da minha cabeça. Só quero saber como eu e Godofreda podemos sair deste bosque.

- Isso não é um bosque.Você está na saída da floresta proibida em direção a Hogwarts...quer dizer...J.K. Rowling World. Antes se chamava assim, até que uma mulher, quem diz ter criado tudo isso aqui, quis interferir e colocar seu nome. Não sei como Dumbledore permite uma coisa dessas... E vocês não tem como sair daqui. Apenas após terminar o ano letivo que poderá voltar para casa.

- Então quer dizer que vou ter de ficar numa escola de bruxaria de uma mulher cheia de botox e um velho resmunguento?

- Nunca ofenda Dumbledore na minha frente – Interrompeu Hagrid apontando um guarda-chuva para Chris, como se este tivesse algum poder. Sua face começava a torna-se assustadora.

- Então acho que vou ficar...-decide Chris dando um falso sorriso tentando disfarçar a pergunta anterior - Pode até ser interessante, se isso for tudo realmente verdade. Então...Qual o caminho do asilo?

- Isso é uma escola de bruxaria, menina! –berra o gigante - É só seguir em frente e encontrará o saguão de entrada.

- Humm...okay. Estou indo... Só mais uma coisinha.

- Sim?

- Você usa xampu de laranja?

- Hum...não. Eu uso de saliva de búfalos da Romênia. Por quê?-pergunta curioso

- Seu cabelo tá um bagaço! Hahahahaha! – Chris sai andando antes que ele possa responder.

E ela foi prosseguindo pela trilha do castelo. Até que chegara à uma parede onde não pode ver mais nada..procurou e procurou, sem sucesso. Até que virou para o lado notando que havia uma grande e brilhante placa indicando uma porta com uma mensagem e um flecha: Saguão para a entrada _– Dããã – Okay _.A garota abre a portinha e de cara aparece um animal estranho, no que mais se assimilava a um... a um... ham...cachorro!

- Nossa, que cachorro feio do cão! Ahaha ..entenderam? "Cachorro feio do cão". – dando sinal de trocadilho, sem graça

- Hah...Repita isso, garota. – diz o animal que começa a se tomar a forma de um a mulher. Tinha traços severos e vestia um longo vestido preto um chapéu de bruxo.

- Nossa! Como você faz isso, tia?!

- Primeiro, não me chame de tia. Eu sou a professora Minerva Mcgonogal e exijo respeito.

- O papai Noel me disse que tenho que falar com você pra estudar aqui.

- Papai Noel?

- Sim, um cara grandão e barbudo.Acho que o nome é Hegrid.

- Hagrid, senhorita. Deve ser você mesmo. Bom, você tem que ir ao saguão de entrada para o jantar de início do ano letivo e para ser selecionada para sua casa. Mais tarde podemos conversar sobre seus materiais escolares...

- Oba, comida! –interrompe a estranha garota - Diga onde é porque eu e Godofreda estamos morrendo de fome.

- Quem seria Godofreda?

- Minha galinha, oras.

- Desculpe, mas não permitimos esse tipo de animal aqui. Somente sapos, corujas e gatos.

- Então você também foi expulsa?

- Mais respeito, senhorita! – já irritada com o comentário de Chirs.

- Deixa pra lá, vou deixar Godofreda com o Hagrid, já que ele pareceu ter gostadodela e vou ao jantar. Só espero que a comida seja boa...

- Ótimo! Hagrid é mesmo muito cuidadoso com os animais...

- Hum... Pensando bem, não vou deixar com ele não. Esse cara aí parece ser grosseiro.

- Então não poderá entrar.- torna a repetir Mcgonogal

- Ah não?? Vamos ver! – Chris pegou um osso que carregava consigo para Godofreda e atirou-o . Minerva tentou resistir, mas não conseguiu. Transformou-se em cachorro novamente se saiu correndo atrás do objeto.

- Não disse que entrava! – disse Chris, com um ar de vitória, já rumando com sua galinha voadora ao Salão Principal...

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

E aí o que acharam??? Deram boas risadas?? xD. Bom... esperem pelo próximo capítulo!!!

Obs.: Se demorar é por culpa da Lê e do Alexandre que tem priguiça de escrever. Haiuhaiuhau. _Brincadeirinha, ok?_

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!!**


End file.
